


Soon Can't Come Fast Enough

by Afflitto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Prumano - Freeform, Prumano Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afflitto/pseuds/Afflitto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert pines after Lovino, his long-distance boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon Can't Come Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift for tumblr user jackce, who asked for a long-distance relationship prumano scenario! I hope you like it!

Somewhere in the dark room where Lovino Vargas curled beneath his blanket, his computer captured the grainy caress of light across his face and the quiet murmur of his voice.

“S’late…” he yawned, as he wrapped around his pillow, tracing the keyboard idly with one hand.  He could barely focus on the window where Gilbert Beilschmidt smiled back.

“You should get some sleep,” Gilbert answered.  It was about as late there, but he sat in a well-lit kitchen, feet drawn up to his chest in the chair and fingers curled around a mug of cocoa.  He still wore his santa hat over a disheveled crop of white hair, but his grin had softened into something fond as he watched Lovino mumble and yawn.

Lovino scoffed.  “Should say the same to you, bastard.  The hell are you still up, huh?”

“Wanted to wish you a merry Christmas before it was too late,” Gilbert said.  He gestured with a thumb backwards toward the glowing oven.  “Plus, when I’m restless I get to late-night baking and shit.  Now I gotta wait by the oven.  Don’t want to burn the apartment down, you know.  That would suck.”

“Hm,” Lovino agreed.  “Yeah, didn’t get to talk to you all fucking day.”

Gilbert scratched at the back of his neck.  For all Lovino’s exhaustion, Gil was wide-eyed and wired.  He shifted his legs back to the floor.  One bounced under the table.  “Yeah, sorry about that.  I was kind of stuck in Ludwig’s crazy-ass traditions and he made me turn my phone off.  He’s so strict for a little brother.”  He tilted his head back and threw an arm across his eyes in mock exasperation.  “The hell did I do to deserve such a thing, Lovi?”

“I could make a list,” Lovino said.  Another yawn.  This time his eyes fell shut for a few seconds longer before easing open again.  “But that would take forever.  Next year just come to Italy instead.  Anything I cooked would be a million times better anyway…”

Gilbert swallowed an intake of breath.  “You know I wish I could,” he said, quietly.  He licked his lips.  “Between taking off for work and being broke as hell…”  He swallowed.  “But hell.  I would fucking love to get away soon.  To be there with you in person.  There’s nothing I want more in this damn world.”

“Me too,” Lovino said.  “I started saving up.  S’not like a train ticket is the issue anyway.  S’just, yeah, taking off work and buying food and shit…s’hard.”

“We’ll find a way,” Gilbert said.  He turned to grab something from the counter behind him.  A canning jar with a screw-top lid, already stuffed with a few crumpled bills and a handful of coins.  He shook it once.  “See?  Already starting to save up too!  This’ll be full before you know it.  Every paycheck I get, I put a little aside.  Every coin I see on the sidewalk, I snatch it up before some dumbass kid has the chance.”

Lovino’s laugh was soft.  “Between the two of us, we can see each other again soon.”  He yawned again.  “Bastard.” 

“Get some sleep,” Gilbert said.  “No offense, but you look like hell right now.  Need your beauty-rest.”

Lovino nodded and nuzzled deeper into his pillow.  “You know I hate sleeping alone.  S’cold and shit.”  A yawn swallowed up whatever he tried to say next.

“I know,” Gilbert said, softly.

He watched Lovino’s eyes fall shut for a final time that night as his breathing leveled.

“I know…”

The light of his screen continued to pulse across his face, chasing shadows from his cheekbones.

And Gilbert, sitting in his kitchen, desperately wanted to reach through that screen to brush Lovino’s bangs from his forehead and gather him into his arms so he could rest his head against his shoulder instead of a lonely pillow.  He ached to bury his nose into his neck and pepper him with kisses.  To rub his back those nights when he shook and to whisper sweet promises not through a microphone but directly in his ear—where he could feel the warmth of his lover and listen to the beat of his heart.  He pined for that earthy smell of tomatoes and sunshine and soil and the rumble of his laugh in his chest.  The graze of his lips as he mumbled against him.  Sunshine filtering in through the blinds as they lay tangled and dozy.  Rough palms and tickle fights.  Mundane chores side by side, sideways glances and twinkling eyes across the laundry basket.

Gilbert swallowed and drew his knees to his chest again, hugging them with one arm as he reached idly for the canning jar and turned it slowly on the table.

“I love you, Lovino Vargas,” Gilbert whispered, “and soon can’t come fast enough.”

 


End file.
